The new Zacchara
by Soap-Star-Bitch
Summary: Jamie Zacchara comes to town to kill her father and find her birth mother. Carly/Jason pairing, Spinilli/Jamie Johnny/Lulu Claudia/?. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Jamie walked into the Metro Court in her favorite black stilettos her first night in Port Charles she diddint want to go home her first night in town, she wasent ready to face the nightmares in the Zacchara house yet so she got a room in the hotel. Her father had no idea she was in town, he had sent her to live with her Uncle Rudy and Claudia in Italy when she was 8, and she never wanted to go back home but after the message from Claudia she knew she had to come back. She sat down on her bed to call her older sister, no answer, so she tried Johnny, he answered with a "what?" Jamie laughed "thats no way to greet your little sister after all this time! If you wanted to do it the right way come to the Metro Court and don't tell anyone im here." "Anthony's not gonna be happy about you coming back" said Johnny a little worried about his little sister. "Daddys only gonna be alive long enough to see my face once" She replied her voice hard "I want him to know I killed him." "Your crazy, and if Claudia put you up to this..." "Why does it matter? He deserves to die and you know it!" Jamie said cutting him off and sounding furious. "Well if any of us could do this its you, you were always the one with the temper" Jamie looked at the floor before respondng "are you coming to see me? Because I need your help with his death" "Claudia and I will be there tomorrow" Jamie smiled "Thanks, I have to go, Love ya little brother. Bye" "Bye James" he said using her nickname. Jamie put her phone down and flopped into bed hoping she could kill Anthony fast enough so she could finally meet her mom and other sister. Jamie drifted into an uneasy sleep thinking about how her father had threatened some docter into getting Maria pregnant with Bobbie Spencers eggs.


	2. Chapter 2

Carly had a worried look on her face, Jason was supposed to meet her an hour ago where was he? He finally got to her place while she was on the phone with Max. She looked at the door as he came in "never mind he's here." She said and she hung up the phone. "Where the hell have you been!?" She screamed "I thought you were hurt or worse..." "I'm fine" he said "I was just looking for info on the Zacchara's, I need them out of my way" She sighed "Whatever as long as your alright, I hate how you have to run the business now you never wanted this" He looked at her and said "But this is what it is now so it doesn't matter, you know I'm doing this for you" Carly looked down and than looked up at him with tears in her eyes "I'll always love you for this" He reached over and brushed some tears off her face and than they kissed just as Jax walked in


	3. Chapter 3

Jamie, Johnny, and Claudia sat in her room at the Metro Court and Jamie was telling John why she really came to Port Charles. "Claudia's been snooping around daddys personal things lately" she started "and she found out Maria wasent my mom she was just carrying me" she started pacing "Daddy was blackmailing a docter or something and he wanted to have Bobbie Spencers son, well he didn't get a son but he got me. It was Bobbie's eeg's" Jamie stoped pacing. "You both know I've never really wanted much from the family business but Anthoney hurt me and I've always been a fan of revenge, and if he doesn't die than he'll hurt Bobbie and Carly and I wont allow that. "Claudia sighed and asked "how are we supposed to help you?" "Distract the gaurds while I sneak in" said Jamie simply "and make sure daddys in his office alone with no protection" "We cant guarantee the no protection he allways caries a gun but if your fast enough we can do this" Said Johnny. Jamie breathed out a sigh of relief and said "I wanna do this tomorrow"


	4. Chapter 4

Jax walked inside to see his wife and Jason in a more than friendly kiss. Carly broke the kiss when she heard the door slam. "Jax" she said "this- it- this was nothing" "So when I see my wife making out with her best friend I shouldn't worry?" He asked her. "Dammit Carly, are you keeping anything else from me?" Carly looked at him and said "I slept with Sonny, are you happy? We were grieving over Michael and that drove us together. Did you wanna know anything else?" She screamed. "Were through" said Jax, and with that he left, leaving a crying Carly in Jason's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Claudia Zacchara didn't mind using her body to get what she wanted, or to help her sister. She stood practically naked trying to get her fathers gaurds to see a scar that wasent there leaving her father without protection to deal with a very angry Jamie. Johnny was distracting Trevor and he had asked Lulu to deal with Logan even though he couldn't tell her what was going on, after all, Jamie was her cousin. Anthony sat as his desk, not knowing this would be the last time he could do that and Jamie moved out of her hiding spot. Anthony who didn't recognize her gave her a look. "You don't recognize your youngest child?" she asked while giving him an icy stare. Jamie pulled out her gun and fired a shot straight between his eyes. Anthony Zacchara lived no more. Bye daddy she said getting out before the gaurds came running in.


	6. Chapter 6

As Carly cried in Jason's arms he apologized, she would still be with Jax right now if it wasent for him. "Carly looked at him and without a word kissed him again. It was a short sweet kiss but there were sparks. "Don't apologize our marrige was falling apart anyway" a tear slid down her cheek "I need you right now" And with that she was kissing him again, she ripped off his shirt and dug her nails into his back and throwing him onto the couch. Somehow she had lost her top and her bra and Jason had one hand cupped on her breast while he rubbed her nipple between his fingers and she moaned. Jason flipped them around so he was on top and pulled of her pants as she unzipped his within seconds he was in her and she was screaming in pleasure, forgetting about everything that had gone wrong in her life and just knowing how good this felt. For a few hours everthing was perfect in Carly's world.


	7. Chapter 7

Jamie smiled to herself about Anthony's death as she sat down at Jake's, she had no idea how she got there but she was there so why not get a drink. She got herself a vodka on the rocks just as she spotted him. She had a thing for geeks and there he was just sitting there with his laptop, drinking orange soda. She took her drink and sat down across from him. "Hi" she said causing him to look up and give her a look that clearly said how shocked he was that she was talking to him. "I'm Jamie" she said while giving him an award winning smile. "Gree- greetings fair lady" he studdered "I- I'm Spinelli, to what do I this pleasure?" She leaned in and said "I think your cute." "How very s- sweet and blunt miss. vixen-ista" "Is that a nickname for me?" She asked intrigued "Thats gotta be the sweetest thing I've ever heard, are you busy tomorrow night?" She asked while flashing another award winning smile "I'd love to, I don't know, go on a date with you..." She wrote her number on a napkin and handed it to him while getting up "Call me." Said Jamie. Before walking off she gave him a passionate kiss that made his head spin. "Bye" She said before strutting off.


	8. Chapter 8

Carly woke up to a knock at the door and saw a naked Jason next to her. Realizing she to was naked she scrambled to find her clothes and wake him while screaming "one minuite" to whoever was at the door. Carly managed to get dressed and wake Jason, throwing his clothes at him and telling him to hide. When she was sure Jason was safely upstairs getting dressed she opened the door and saw a dark haired girl who looked a lot like Bobbie standing there with some papers in her hand. "Who are you?" asked Carly. "Jamie" said the mystery girl at Carly's door. "Can I come in?" She asked. "Before Carly had the chance to answer she was inside "You might wanna sit down" she warned, and call Bobbie because I don't wanna have to go through this twice. "Go through what?" Asked an annoyed Carly. "Not in the mood for explaining so just read these" Said Jamie Giving Carly the papers Claudia had stolen from Anthony. "There is no fucking way this is possible" Said a stunned Carly. "Thats what I said when Claudia told me..., but I'd be willing to get a DNA test to prove it." "Fine" Said Carly "Meet me at General Hospital tomorrow at 12 and don't tell Bobbie anything because if this isn't true and she knows about it I'll have to kill you" "Fine, I'll go now than, you obviously need time to digest all this" She took the papers back from Carly and walked to the door but before she opened it she turned around and said "Just so you know, I might be a Zacchara but that doesn't mean im in their business. I hate my father" and with that she was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

Jamie's plan had gone perfectly. Anthony was dead and Trevor was the only suspect. He would rot in jail for the rest of his miserable life just like he deserved. Jamie had decided to move back into the Zacchara house. Her first night back was plagued with nightmares. After finally drifting into an uneasy sleep she was back where she was when she was 5. The night he first attacked her. 5 year old Jamie was sitting on her bed playing with her dolls when her daddy walked in. He sat down on her bed and started touching her, when she asked him to stop he slapped her and told her to shut up causing silent tears to run down her face. He lifted her nightgown and started playing with her. Even at 5 she knew this was wrong. Soon he unzipped his pants and took out his hard dick telling her to open her mouth. A terrified Jamie did as she was told and Anthony put his dick in her mouth. Jamie was tossing and turning in her sleep as well as screaming, her sister Claudia was trying to wake her up. When she finally succeed Jamie let out a terrified scream and than realized it was Claudia and not her father. She sat up and put herself in her sisters arms shaking and crying until she finally fell asleep. Claudia didn't even need to ask what she had been dreaming about, she had been through the same thing.


	10. Chapter 10

Carly and Jamie sat waiting for the results of the DNA test, Carly was hoping they wouldn't run into Bobbie. The Doctor had come out with the results and no one had time to tamper with them. The un-named doctor gave the result, they were sisters, Carly had to sit down but Jamie wasent gonna let her deal on her own. "I know this isn't what you wanted" said Jamie sitting down next to her sister. "But cant you give me a chance?" "You're a fucking Zacchara and that puts my family in just as much danger as Sonny did" snapped Carly "your in danger because of Jason anyway!" said a pissed off Jamie, "and im not even in the family business so that lowers the danger." Carly got up "we have to go find Bobbie, and you should probably break the news better than they way you broke it to me" "Fine" mumbled Jamie rolling her eyes and getting up "I saw that!" snapped Carly with a trace of a smile.


	11. Chapter 11

Spinelli was sitting on the couch looking at a napkin when Jason walked in, "Greetings Stone Cold." said Spinelli. "Hey, umm... what are you looking at?" "Vixen-ista's phone number" said a happy Spinelli. "Claudia?" asked Jason "I thought you called her Vixenella" "No Jamie, she looks like Vixenella but she's younger and prettier and-" Jason cut him off "A Zacchara who says she's not part of the family business" "She's sweet" Said Spinelli "I have to call her" "okay" muttered Jason "have fun." Spinelli picked up his phone and pushed in her number and called but got her voicemail "you've reached Jamie- if I diddint pick up your call there are three possible reasons why- 1) I don't like you, 2) im just not here, or 3)im busy. Take your pick and if ya want to leave a message. Bye!" "Hello Vixen-ista its Spinelli, I was wondering if you were free tonight. Please call me back bye!"


End file.
